Uk Bros Irish Mob
by Almost-Awesome
Summary: A flower shop next to a pub. There isn't anything surprising about a pub in the area, there were countless in the city. This one just happened to be rub by five brothers. It, and the little flower shop, also happened to be a front for some rather sinister goings on.
1. Chapter 1

England - Arthur

Scotland - Ian

Ireland - Connor

Wales - William

N. Ireland - Patrick

A flower shop next to a pub. There wasn't anything surprising about a pub in the area, there were countless in the city. It was the little flower shop tucked next to it that people remembered most. They used it as a landmark, to remember the pub.

The faded name near the door said "Kirkland's" but everyone just remembered it as "the pub by the flower shop".

This didn't bother the owners. Five brothers, though the oldest was obviously the leader, and the youngest was a cop, so he was usually it working.

Connor was Irish, very Irish. He was bright and cheery, had a loud voice and an even louder laugh. You could always find him behind the bar, serving drinks and pleasant conversation. Ask anyone and they'd say he was the nicest of all of the brothers.

For a while after the bar had opened people had asked why all of the brothers had different accents, but now it was just something they accepted. Anyone that asked could never get a decent answer, so they just stopped asking. They looked a lot a like, so everyone just accepted it.

Now there was a lull in customers, the early crowd having just filtered out and the late night bunch yet to arrive.

Connor called all of the brothers back into his office, the smell of cigars replacing the smell of whiskey and the leather-covered seats of the bar.

Settling into the cushioned armchair behind his desk Connor rested his elbows on the table.

"So, how are things?"

The rest of them had settled on the stacks of boxes, Ian taking the only other chair.

Arthur spoke up first.

"Should be able to get some new business tonight, the holidays are coming soon."

Ian snorts "which means in January I'll be breakin a lot o' fingers."

The bell on the door tinkles and Connor sits up. "Ian, go tend the bar fer me. Need ta talk ta William.

They all shuffle out, William taking Ian's chair.

"What do ya need boss?"

Connor rubs the back of his neck, leaning back in his chair. "how's our funds?"

"Almost done cleaning the money from last month. Glad Patrick was there to keep the cops off."

Connor nods. "He has been quite helpful. Who'd a thought havin a brother in the Force would actually be a good thing…Arthur's goin to go and see Mr. McAmmon about his fee. Hopefully he'll pay up. I'd hate ta hafta send Ian."

William chuckles.

The door swings open and Arthur peeks his head in. "We seem to have a client."

Connor nods. "What's she want?"

"Someone killed, her rich husband."

Another nod. "If she can pay…"

Arthur produces an envelope. "She said she has eight in here, and twice as much after the job."

"Good." Connor pulls himself up. "Send Ian. He's been bored lately."

_Author's notes: I'm sorry this one is so short I just wanted it to be a set-up chapter and see if people were actually interested in it. Please feel free to leave comments and criticism, I really want to improve and make this something people will enjoy reading._

_A note on their accents as well: I'm torn about using their accents, and I really want to know if you have any input on that as well. Thanks c: _


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late. The bar was at its usual amount of business for a midweek night, and Ian was gathering up his things to leave. Arthur was leaning against the doorframe.

"Make sure you don't forget anything, it might take us a while to get you out if you get arrested."

Ian threw an empty box at his head. "I've never been arrested, I dunnae plan ta start now."

"Good." they both jumped when Connor suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I don't think tha Patrick could bail ya out."

Ian gathered up the corners of the bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "I'll be fine. It's nothin new."

Connor clapped him on the shoulder. "still be careful."

Ian nodded, slipping past his brothers into the night.

The bell on the front door of the bar chimed and Arthur looked up from helping William count the money they'd made that day, ready to tell whoever it was that they were closed.

It was Patrick with a paper rolled up under his arm. The evening post.

He flattened it out on the bar in front of them. "Guessing this

Arthur turned the paper around, reading the headline out loud.

"Business man found viscously stabbed in his penthouse." he looked up. "Yep, that's Ian."

William leaned against the bar. "saw the preliminary autopsy, said he was stabbed in the crotch like 10 times. That seems like a bit much."

William chuckled. "His wife specifically asked for it. Found out he was cheating."

Arthur checked his watch and jumped up. "oh crap! I have to go do a delivery!"

William chuckled again, leaning against the bar. "Another load of snuff for your boyfriend~?"

Arthur threw a dirty look "he's a client!"

Now William chuckled, "Yeah, an that's why you get all dressed up for him. You want I'm his pants."

Arthur blushed, rushing off to get ready.

Knocking on the ornate door of the apartment in the center of downtown Arthur fidgeted on the front step, toying with the bag of white powder in his pocket.

The door opened and the little Brit was presented with the brilliant smile of his top client. Alfred was in his last few months of law school, rich, powerful and soon to be successful. And a crack addict.

"Hey Artie! Come in!"

Arthur slipped into the monster of an apartment. He smiled at Alfred when he lead him into the living room, his skin tingling when Alfred's hand rested on the small of his back to guide him.

They settled on the couch and Alfred quickly became nervous.

"Did you bring it…?"

Arthur's fingers squeeze the bag in his pocket. "Of course. Do you have the money?"

Alfred chewed his lip, rubbing the back of his neck. "About that…"

Arthur felt his stance tighten up. "You know how this works, Alfred."

The blond nodded. "I know, but my dad hasn't paid my tuition yet and I need the money I have for it."

Arthur frowned. "I can't give it to you without payment, we're running a business."

Alfred wrung his hands. "C'mon Arthur, do me a favor, just this once. I'm sure I can get you the money."

Arthur sighed. "Fine. But the longer you take the more it'll cost you."

Alfred's eyes lit up and be snatched the bag when Arthur held it out.

Alfred's phone beeped and he held it to his ear. He made several noncommittal noises before hanging up. "I have a really early meeting tomorrow, you still want to stay?"

Arthur paused, surprised by the offer. The tingles running along his spine made him nod and he smiled, creeping into the younger man's lap. "Only if you want."

_Author's notes: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter c: Sorry if it seemed a bit choppy, but I'm still working on set-up.  
As always, any critique is appreciated_.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew sighed as he opened up the doors to the coffee shop, pulling on his apron.

"God, I wonder if I could put arsenic in the coffee…"

He flopped down in his chair behind the counter once he'd finished setting up for the day, hoping no one would come in.

The tinkling of the bell brought a forced smile to his face as he turned toward the feat customer of the day. "Good morning."

It was the blond that always came early. Alfred? Yeah, what was it. He was a law student or something.

"Hey Mattie." the smile in his voice would have been infectious if Matt hadn't been so tired.

Alfred sipped his coffee. "You look tired."

Matthew nodded absently. "Got evicted." he wasn't sure why he told Alfred things, but he always did.

Alfred set down his coffee. "Evicted? That's awful!"

Matthew blinked at him. "Well, I'll find sometime I guess."

Alfred frowned and Matthew was pretty sure he could see the little cogs turning in the American's brain.

"You could always come live with me!"

Matthew sighed, he should have expected something stupid like that to come out of his mouth. "ThT's a terrible idea."

Alfred wilted. "But I mean it! I love by myself in this big penthouse downtown, and it gets really boring. You could just stay until you find somewhere else to live."

Matthew sighed again.

"I'd even let you stay free of charge if you cleaned and made me food!" Alfred grinned.

Matthew gave him a look. "So you want me to be your maid?"

Alfred's smile didn't falter.

"…fine. I've nowhere else to go. But just until I find a new apartment."

Alfred beamed. "Great!" he napped a napkin from the counter and scribbled an address and his number on it. "I should be home after 6 tonight."

Matthew nodded, still not sure what madness had made him agree to this.

Alfred waved as he slipped out into the waking city with his coffee.

Matthew pocketed the napkin. "I'm am idiot."

The door jingled again and Matthew looked up to see Gilbert, the only other sucker willing to work here.

"Morning Birdie." Gilbert gave him a quick kiss before slipping around back to get his apron.

Matthew was back in his chair when Gilbert came back out, smoothing the largest wrinkles out of his clothes. "Did Mr. Sunshine already come in?"

Matthew nodded, knowing he meant Alfred. He unconsciously slid his hand in his pocket. "Hey Gil?"

The albino looked over at him from sorting straws. "Ja?"

Matthew chewed his lip. "I got evicted…"

Gilbert jumped up. "What? Why didn't you call me? Do you nab somewhere to stay?"

Matthew shrunk under the barrage of questions, his hand sliding into his pocket again. "O-oui I already have someone to stay with. So you don't have to worry, eh?"

Gilbert's shoulders relaxed. "That's good."

Matthew gave him a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

Gilbert was sipping an Italian soda in the lull at the end of the day as Matthew swept up.

"I should get you fired, you never do anything." Matthew huffed.

Gilbert scoffed, setting down his soda. "You wouldn't. I'm too awesome!"

Matthew poked him with the broom. "Well you get to close, I have to leave."

Gilbert put on a hurt face but took the broom from him. "Off to meet with your other boyfriend?"

Matthew kissed him gently. "You know it."

"Hope he's rich, cuz he can't be hotter than me."

Matthew pulled off his apron. "Shut up. I'm just moving my stuff into my new place. But I probably won't be in tomorrow."

Gilbert waved as Matthew slipped out into the darkening street, the lamps flicked on as he slid into a taxi.

Moving was a bit of am understatement. Matthew had a duffle bag of clothes and a shopping nag of other belongings. The only other thing he had was a big stuffed polar bear he'd had since he was little.

"I hope it's nice there Kuma." he said to the near in his lap. The driver gave him a look in the rearview mirror.

Matthew paused when he got to the apartment, checking to make sure he had the address right. He rang the bell, feeling a bit silly in his scruffy clothes waiting in front of such a nice place.

He was shocked when Alfred opened the door, flashing his usual sparkling smile.  
"Hey! I'm glad you made it!"

_Author's notes: Alfie and Matt aren't brothers in this one. Oh, and there will be yaoi from now on, but there shouldn't be anything graphic. If there is I'll let you know. _


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred was nervous. Matthew had only been there a few weeks, and it seemed Alfred was already tired of him. All day yesterday he had been grumpy, terse and short. He had even snapped at Matthew a few times.

Today he was twitchy. The nervousness flooded out of him, saturating the air so much that Matthew was getting nervous as well.

Earlier that day Alfred had locked himself in his office and the Canadian had heard him making several angry phone calls. Matthew hid from him as much as he could the rest of the day, not wanting to get a taste of that anger.

Now Alfred was positively frantic, sitting on the couch on the living room and tapping his fingers on his jumping leg. His eyes didn't fix on anything for long by kept sticking to the window, and the crack in the blinds.

Matthew was hiding in the kitchen, attempting to make himself something to eat quickly so he could go back to hiding from Alfred.

He jumped when be heard the doorbell ring, peering around the wall to see who it was.

Alfred pulled the door open, his bright smile stuck to his face again.

"Hey Artie, come on in."

Matthew shrunk back, but his curiosity made him peer around to see the newcomer.

It was a tiny man, thin and a good few inches shorter than Alfred. He was dressed nicely enough, though the sweater vest was a bit strange. He gave Alfred a friendly smile and Matthew couldn't help but stare at his monstrously fuzzy eyebrows.

"Evening Alfred."

Matthew couldn't say he was surprised to hear the man's accent, everything about him seemed to scream British.

Alfred was getting nervous again, twitchy.

Arthur's expression turned more serious. "Do you have the money this time Alfred?"

Alfred's twitching turned almost frantic. "A-about that…"

Arthur's look turned severe. "Alfred…"

"My dad froze my accounts! I can't get to anything until he decides I'm "worthy" or whatever."

Arthur sighed. "Then I can't give you anything."

Alfred looked like he was in physical pain. "C'mon Arthur! I'd love to pay you but I can't!"

Matthew's hand slipped from its place on the door to the kitchen and he stumbled, cursing.

The eyes of the two men turned on him, Alfred's smile sliding back into place.

"Hey Matt, come and meet Arthur."

Matthew slid over to them, his eyes sticking to the floor. Alfred clapped his hand on the skittery man's shoulder and Matthew's eyes popped back up.

Arthur looked him over, then offered a surprisingly friendly smile.

"This is Arthur, Arthur this is Matthew. Mattie's been living with me for the past couple weeks." Alfred's million-watt smile flipped between the two.

Arthur held out his hand for Matthew to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Matthew returned his smile shyly. Arthur dropped his hand and turned sharply to Alfred when the brassy American whispered in his ear.

Arthur flicked his gaze back to Matthew. "Excuse us for a moment, will you?" he grabbed Alfred's hand in a death grip and towed him toward the living room.

Matthew stood in the entryway, wondering what they were talking about with s growing sense of dread in his stomach.

When the two of them returned Matthew was fidgeting, rigid his hands and tapping his toe, Arthur didn't look happy, but Alfred's grin could have put the sun to shame.

Arthur shot a nasty look at Alfred. "I expect real payment next time. Don't blame me if they don't take him."

Matthew felt the knot of worry in his chest tighten.

Arthur gave him a gentle smile. "Come on lad, you're coming with me."

Matthew felt his stomach drop out and nausea replaced it.

_He's selling me?_

The Canadian quailed under Arthur's gaze. "O-okay…"

Arthur squeezed his shoulder, leading him to the door. "Don't worry, you'll like it with us. I hope."

The worry in Matthew's chest was momentarily displaced by the urge to giggle when he saw Arthur's car: a red mini Cooper with a white racing stripe over the hood and a union jack sticker on the back window. It was just so _British_ like everything about Arthur that Matthew struggled not to laugh out-loud.

Arthur looked proud of his car as he held the door open for Matthew and turned out into the darkened street.

Matthew stared out the window as the city flashed by, surprised when they pulled into the parking lot of a bar.

As he stepped out on the crunching concrete Matthew looked up at the bar, squinting at the barely legible sign by the door that read "Kirkland's". He followed Arthur inside, greeted by the cheerful tinkling of a bell over the door.

The bar was quite average, dark wood paneling along the walls was the same as the worn wood on the floor. A long bar dominated the space with a smattering of little tables and chairs in much of the rest of the main space. An old-fashioned jukebox hooked up to new speakers was settled in one corner and to the left there was a well used pool table with one of the queues missing. The smell of faded cigarette smoke hung heavily in the quiet air and a half full ashtray sat on the sparklingly clean bar.

Matthew followed Arthur through the swinging saloon style doors to the right of the bar into a back room.

There was another large room with a pool table and a thick wooden door with a plaque that read "manager" in fading letters. Matthew only looked around for a moment before he was captured by the gazes of the four men gathered around the pool table.

Matthew shrank into himself under their stares, the knot of worry tightening in his chest again.

The biggest man stood from his perch on the edge of the table and crossed the space between them in strong strides. He had shockingly red hair and a smile that rivaled Alfred's. His clear blue eyes sparkled with friendliness.

"Arthur, who have ya brough' to see us?" The man shook Matthew's hand vigorously, his smile making the worry in Matthew's chest dissipate.

Matthew was surprised by the large man's cheery Irish accent, noticing his fuzzy eyebrows that were so much like Arthur's.

Arthur poured himself a glass from the mini bar by the door and took a seat on the edge of the table, swirling the ice in his glass. "This is Alfred's payment this month."

Matthew pulled his gaze from the Irishman when Arthur yelped when another one of the men jabbed him in the ribs with the missing pool queue.

"We dunnae do human trafficking!"

This man was ginger as well, but his accent was Scottish.

Mathew felt his head start to ache. Flicking his gaze to the other two men he saw they all had the same caterpillar eyebrows.

_Brothers? But they don't look very alike…_

Arthur rubbed his ribs and glared daggers at the Scotsman. "Of course not! He's here to work in the bar, as a waiter or whatever we need him for. " He dodged another jab from the queue.

The Irishman turned his grin back on Matthew. "That's wonderful! Connor Kirkland, nice t' meet ya!" He squeezed Matthew's shoulder and turned him to look at the others. "The grumpy one is Ian. The one with his feet on the table is William, and the one sleepin over there is Patrick."

Matthew looked at each of them. There was a bit of a resemblance beyond the eyebrows. They looked like a fading painting. If they stood in order of age Matthew was sure he would see the gradual fade from Connor's shockingly red hair to Arthur's muted blond. Their eyes did the same, bright blue to acidic green. It was disconcerting. He sighed. "Matthew Williams…"

Connor released his grip on Matthew's shoulder, striding over to the pool table and taking the queue from Ian. "So, do ya think ya will like staying with us, Matthew?"

Matthew blinked. "Live with you?"

Connor nodded, squeezing his big hand on Ian's shoulder when he opened his mouth to protest. "Yes. We've been needin someone to help Arthur and William with the customers, do ya think ya can do that?"

Matthew nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I guess…"

Connor traipsed back over and held out his hand again. "Then welcome to Kirkland's."

_Author's notes:_

_Sorry this took so long to update! I've been super busy lately. I will try to get to writing more this coming week. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far c: comments are always appreciated!_


End file.
